Blarg Scientist
Scott Whyte }} The Blarg Scientist is a character in Ratchet & Clank and ''Ratchet & Clank'' (2016 game). He was a scientist for Chairman Drek, working on blarg projects such as the PlanetBuster Maximus, Ultra-Mech Unlimited, the Pilot's Helmet, and the Deplanetizer. In the re-imagined release, the Blarg Scientist instead worked on controlling the Blargian snagglebeast. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' The Blarg Scientist first featured in an infobot for planet Orxon, with the Robot Lieutenant holding a gun to his head while he worked to find the orbit for Drek's new planet. He more prominently featured in an infobot for Gaspar, in which he demonstrated the use of the Pilot's Helmet. Later, he appeared in an infobot for the PlanetBuster Maximus on planet Hoven. Finally, he appeared in an infobot for Quartu, testing out the Ultra-Mech Unlimiteds, in which two scientists were killed at the end of the video. After Ratchet and Clank left Oltanis, the Blarg Scientist observed them on a screen from Drek's fleet, commenting that Qwark had failed to eliminate them. At this time, Drek's new planet was nearing completion, and he requested the scientist to think of a foolproof plan to destroy the planet occupying the ideal orbit for his new world. This led to the creation of the Deplanetizer. Re-imagined In Qwark's retelling of events, the Blarg Scientist instead appeared on the Blarg Tactical Research Station, and was encountered by Ratchet and Clank during Operation: Falling Star. After reaching the end of the station, the Blarg Scientists tested their control of a blargian snagglebeast, and attempted to use it to defeat Ratchet and Clank. When they instead defeated the snagglebeast, the Scientist was thrown from his platform in front of them, where he then yielded. Since Ratchet was too exhausted to question him, Clank did so himself, asking him what he knew of Drek's plan. The Scientist gave them an infobot for planet Gaspar, with information on Dr. Nefarious' XK-81 Jetpack, before fleeing. Characteristics The Blarg Scientist in the original release has reddish skin, wears blue glasses with a yellow trim, along with a white and blue outfit, and is often seen carrying a clipboard. He shares his appearance with other scientists working for Drek. As is the case with many of Drek's subordinates, he is shown to be incompetent and unable to perform his job correctly. In the 2016 re-imagined release, the Blarg Scientist has a similar attire, though he uses a tablet computer rather than a clipboard. Behind the scenes The Blarg Scientist is voiced by David Kaye in the original release, who is also the voice of Clank, Sam, and Bob. In the 2016 re-imagined release, the Scientist is voiced by Scott Whyte, who is listed in the credits as "Blarg #2". Much like Fred, the Blarg Scientist's character model is used in multiple infobots, some of which depict his death, or display more than one of his character models on screen. It is unknown if these are the same characters which survived or different characters reusing the same character model. However, the Blarg Scientist on Gaspar and in Drek's fleet (in the cutscene following Oltanis) have an identical voice. References Category:Characters in Ratchet & Clank (2002 game) Category:Characters in Ratchet & Clank (2016 game) Category:Blarg